Vivre au 6, square Grimmaurd
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: Anna Jefferson vit au 6, square Grimmaurd depuis un bon moment. Mais l'âge et la maladie aidant, la disparition du numéro 12 ainsi que les étranges personnes qui y ont vécues lui reviennent.


Dislcaimer : Vous pensez réellement que si j'étais **Joanne Kathleen Rowling**, je posterais ma saga sur FF au lieu d'en tirer des tas de royalties ?

* * *

><p><strong>VIVRE AU 6, SQUARE GRIMMAURD<strong>

Anna Jefferson avait vécu très longtemps, assez pour se rappeler d'un temps où le square Grimmaurd possédait encore quinze maisons, et non plus quatorze comme c'est le cas actuellement. Parfois, alors que la maladie lui a fait perdre ses souvenirs récents et intensifié son passé, elle revoit le jour où elle a emménagé au numéro 6, à l'époque où de jolis arbres et un parterre fleuri décoraient le centre de la place. Elle se revoit gamine, tournant sur elle-même pour admirer son nouveau quartier.

A cette époque, ses parents étaient heureux et son frère David, qui avait deux ans de moins, la suivait partout. Ils venaient d'un immeuble miteux où David et elle partageaient leurs jouets et leur chambre. Vivre dans cette grande maison était pour elle un ravissement, un synonyme de liberté. Tournoyant dans cette grande place, haute de cinq ans, elle voyait de nombreux enfants, des gosses de son âge avec qui elle pourrait jouer, et elle était heureuse.

Alors qu'elle tournoyait autour de la place, elle s'était immobilisée devant le numéro 12 et avait été impressionnée de l'impression de magie qui filtrait des murs sombres de la demeure. Elle était encore une gamine et pour elle, les licornes existaient, tout comme les fées marraines. Cette maison était magique, elle le savait, et malgré les airs obscures de la maison, elle voulait y pénétrer.

Bien sûr, elle n'y réussit jamais. Mais quelques années plus tard, elle vit une famille y emménager. Sa curiosité était toujours intacte mais elle avait soufflé dix bougies la veille, et elle ne croyait plus à la magie. Alors qu'elle jouait dans le jardinet familial, elle vit cette famille hautaine et étrange arriver avec bagages et meubles et entrer. Elle avait vu un jeune bébé dans les bras de la mère, qu'elle ne vit ensuite jamais parmi les garçons qui jouaient à la balle au centre du square.

C'est cette année-là, après que la famille Black ait emménagé, que le 12 disparut, ne subsistant même plus dans les esprits. Étrangement, il revenait maintenant dans la tête d'une Anna vieillissante, tout simplement parce que la magie qui avait présidé à la disparition de la demeure avait elle aussi vieillie – mais cela, Anna n'en savait rien et pensait simplement que sa tête lui jouait des tours.

Le 12 avait disparu, mais la mère et ses deux enfants, qui avaient environ deux années d'écart, arpentaient de temps en temps les rues anglaises, semblant apparaître et disparaître. Mais c'était une époque où l'on se préoccupait de moins en moins de ses voisins, et seule Anna la curieuse le remarqua.

Elle observait ces gens étranges et qui sortaient plus régulièrement que le coucou de l'horloge de la cuisine. Depuis la mort de son frère dans un accident de voiture, sa mère passait ses journées au lit et son père buvait. Il ne lui restait que la square pour se changer les idées. Et la seule famille qui cachait encore des secrets après des heures d'observation était bien la famille Black – dont elle savait juste le nom, ne connaissant même pas les prénoms des deux enfants.

Parfois, un autre couple venait, accompagné de trois enfants, deux brunes à l'air blasé et une petite blonde jolie comme un cœur. Les deux garçonnets et les trois fillettes s'appelaient mutuellement « cousins » mais ne semblaient pas s'apprécier, du peu qu'Anna en avait vu. Puisque même à cinq, les enfants restaient cloîtrés dans la maison.

Puis elle entra au lycée et rencontra Daniel. Elle oublia les cinq enfants toujours vêtus de robes noires quelque soit le temps – même les _garçons_ ! Elle eut son diplôme de fin d'études, se fiança et se maria. Elle suivit une rapide formation pour être institutrice et enseigna bientôt à l'école élémentaire non loin de chez elle. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle repensa à l'étrange famille du square. Aucun enfant répondant au nom de Black n'était inscrit à l'école. Mais peut-être allait-il dans une autre école, aussi elle oublia bien vite.

Elle n'eut plus de contact visuel avec eux, trop occupée par Elliott qui faisait ses premiers pas avec quelques mois de retard, Sheryl dont les dents commençaient à pousser et le petit dernier qui grandissait tranquillement dans son ventre plat.

Mais lorsque le bébé eut atteint six mois de gestation, elle dormait mal et passait une grande partie de la nuit dans la cuisine à lire. Un soir, lors d'une de ses lectures nocturnes, comme les appelait Dan en souriant, elle vit de la lumière entre les maisons 11 et 13, et en s'approchant, elle ne vit que le mur qui avait toujours séparé les deux bâtisses, comme si un fonctionnaire avait oublié le numéro 12.

Cependant, une ombre traversa la place, et elle reconnut l'aîné des garçons Black, qui devait avoir seize ans. La lumière pâle des réverbères révélait un visage plein de plaies sanguinolentes, et son cœur se serra en pensant que des parents avaient fait souffrir un de leurs enfants. Sa main se porta instinctivement sur son ventre rebondi, avant qu'elle n'aperçoive le sac et la malle que traînait l'adolescent. Un moment, elle se demanda si elle allait ouvrir sa porte et lui dire qu'il pouvait rester, mais elle voyait la posture fière du gamin – à seize ans, elle le considérait encore comme le bébé qu'elle avait tout d'abord vu.

Il partit, et plus jamais elle ne le revit, bien que le frère se soit légèrement renfermé suite au départ du plus vieux. Elle regretta que Sirius – ou un prénom dans le même genre, bizarre et inusuel - soit parti, parce qu'il était celui de sa famille qui souriait toujours aux habitants du square et il l'avait parfois aidée à rentrer les courses alors qu'Elliott et Sheryl étaient dans ses bras. Les autres étaient toujours dédaigneux, comme si leurs voisins étaient inférieurs aux animaux.

Cinq ans plus tard, Elliott marchait rapidement et Anna le quittait rarement des yeux, guettant la moindre bêtises. Sheryl, parfaite enfant sage, lui donnait moins de soucis, bien qu'elle puisse être aussi malicieuse que son frère. Et elle avait encore le petit Joshua, qui s'engouffrait rapidement par les portes, préférant jouer dans la boue du jardinet que devant la cheminée du salon.

C'est un jour où elle récupéra son dernier qu'elle vit le deuxième garçon Black partir de chez lui avec un air peiné. Il serrait un morceau de bois dans ses mains blanches, et il avait la tête d'un gamin qui part à l'échafaud. Comme son frère avant lui, il ne revint jamais, et Anna vit la matriarche pleurer les rares fois où elle vint sur la place.

Des années passèrent, ses enfants finirent leurs études et se marièrent. Elle ne vit plus les austères Black, et cessa de penser à eux, s'intéressant plus volontiers à ses petits-enfants qui venaient remplir la maison de rires et de cris.

Puis de nouvelles personnes vinrent, toujours vêtus de robes mais cette fois-ci colorées. Il y avait cette jeune adulte, aux cheveux d'un rose vif, et le vieil homme pirate, selon l'un de ses petits-fils qui jurait avoir aperçu une jambe de bois. Du monde circulait sur la place, et Anna vit des robes noires mais moins sévères que celles des Black, des robes vertes et roses, jaunes même ou encore _bleu turquoise_ – sur un homme qui avait l'air d'un _centenaire_ ! La gamine aux cheveux roses s'habillait dieu merci normalement, bien que ses T-shirts portant des noms de groupe que même la mélomane Lucy ne reconnaissait pas.

Deux ans après que le passage se fut fait, des hommes en noir se postèrent près de la fontaine, au centre de la place, fixant la délimitation entre les numéros 11 et 13. Les hommes changeaient, mais elle reconnaissait leurs habits uniformes et leurs airs impitoyables. Ils semblaient guetter, s'avançant parfois comme s'ils avaient vu quelque chose, puis se réinstallant et s'immobilisant de nouveau.

Ils ne restèrent que quelques mois, et Anna autorisa de nouveau ses petits-enfants à sortir sur la place. Avant, elle craignait que les hommes en robe leur fassent du mal.

Les années passèrent sans que personne de réellement étrange ne fasse son apparition. Mais Anna vient de fêter ses soixante-dix printemps, et elle a bien l'impression que le 12, Square Grimmaurd a repris du service. Il y a maintenant un homme brun que Lucy et Sarah, ses deux petites-filles, trouvent craquant et une femme rousse qui rit souvent et est très gentille.

Ce couple sort régulièrement sur la petite place, jouant avec les enfants et emmenant avec eux un petit garçon adorable et poli qui les appelait respectivement « Parrain » et « tante Ginny ». Puis Harry et Ginny eurent à leur tour des enfants, deux garçons qui s'entendaient mal et dont Anna entendaient les disputes de son rocking-chair, et une petite fille aussi rousse que sa mère et qui avait un don inné pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de ses aînés.

De nombreuses personnes, donc au moins cinq hommes roux selon les calculs de Sarah, venaient sur la place. Ils amenaient avec eux femmes et enfants, et bientôt le square fut aussi bruyant et joyeux que dans l'enfance de l'habitante du numéro 6. Les enfants criaient et courraient, parlant de magie et de poux dans le lard, sous les regards souvent fatigués mais toujours joyeux de leurs parents.

Anna se souvenait de sa curiosité enfantine, et de son envie de visiter le 12, square Grimmaurd. Elle se souvenait vaguement de Sirius et de son frère, des trois cousines Black. A contrario, elle se souvenait de moins en moins bien de ses enfants, et encore moins de ses petits-enfants. Parfois, elle pensait qu'elle perdait la tête quand, se relevant dans la nuit à cause de ses douleurs, elle cherchait le numéro 12 en face de la fenêtre de sa cuisine.

* * *

><p><strong>Parce que l'on sait qu'il y a des moldus au square Grimmaurd, je voulais savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient penser des différents habitants de la demeure.<strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Lucy la reviewore**


End file.
